


Grief and Ecstasy.

by HelenaMcCord



Series: Hexside Academy Killing School Life [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is Kyoko Kirigiri, Blood, Blood and Violence, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa Spoilers, Despair, Eda is Junko Enoshima, Everyone is the same age in this AU, Killing School Life, Lilith is Mukuro Ikusaba, Luz is Makoto Naegi, Murder, Not Beta Read, Owlbert is Monokuma, Skara is Toko Fukawa, Stan is Yasuke Matsuda, The Owl House AU, There are more characters but this is a series so they gotta wait, Unless specified otherwise in the notes, Viney is Sayaka Maizono, We Die Like Men, Willow is Aoi Asahina, only bc i needed a yasuke and none of edas other love interests have been named, sororicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: Sororicide - nounso·ror·i·cide | \ səˈrȯrəˌsīd \plural -sDefinition of sororicide1: the act of killing one's sister2: a person who kills his sister
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Owlbert, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines (background), Luz Noceda & Viney
Series: Hexside Academy Killing School Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Sororicide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old oneshot I did that was basically Junko's thoughts after killing Mukuro, but with my Danganronpa TOH au where Eda and Lilith are Junko and Mukuro. If you have any questions, let me know ! I will be turning this into a leisurely series since I cannot be bothered to keep up with two chapter works when I'm already behind on one. I hope you all enjoy !!

Seeing the spikes impale her sister shouldn’t have made her giggle and clutch the stuffed, robotic owl tighter. It shouldn’t have made her face flush and her chest tighten with adrenaline. It shouldn’t have done any of that, but it did. Watching her big sister dressed up as her being impaled with numerous spears was a fantasy that had finally been fulfilled. The despair of seeing her best friend since their birth die at her own hands before her very eyes was the perfect dose. It made her cry for the first time since seeing that weeb’s little movie, but it also made her laugh a shrieking laugh in her room filled with monitors. If she clutched at Owlbert any harder he might break. Edalyn Clawthorne had successfully killed her sister Lilith and established her impenetrable alibi. Not a single student could say Eda was the mastermind of the killing game at Hexside Academy.

The guilt was beginning to settle in. Why had she done that? She had killed her twin sister. The sister who had done anything for her. Lilith would have moved mountains for her, so why did she do it? What did she have to gain from a dead sister? It was like losing Stan all over again. But he had agreed to that! So did Lilith! Inserting the knife several times into her life long lover had given her a rush like no other. Forcing the spears through her sister’s otherwise unmarred skin made her feel alive. So why did it hurt? Why did the guilt consume her? Why did she regret it? Well that was simple. That was the despair. The despair Eda wanted- no- _needed_ to feel. The despair of killing the ones you love is like no other. Eda needed to feel despair. With her abilities, she could discover everything about anything in a matter of seconds leaving her terribly bored, but with despair she never knew. There was no way to learn despair. Despair was the great unknown and oh was she a slave to it.

On the screens in front of her, she could see the ever so chipper Luz Noceda crying out in disgust and fear to see the spears pull out of Lilith’s body to be followed by the spraying of her blood. Some landed on her shoes. The girl next to her, Viney, buried her face into Luz’s coat while the girl opposite them, Amity Blight, watched in curiosity. Like she was solving a puzzle. With a grin, Eda began to speak into the Owlbert currently in her arms to speak through the one now brushing himself off at the podium, “That, dear students, is what happens when ya don’t listen to me! Tried to warn her- tsk. Clean up on aisle four!” With that statement, the Skara girl shrieked while someone else who she couldn’t bother to remember yelled about how insensitive she was. Good thing she chose to ignore. “Anyway, now you know the rules! Nya, nya, nya, see you later, pipsqueaks!” And with that she signed off leaving the students in complete chaos and the beginnings of despair. Yes- seeing her little hamsters writhe in it gave her another sick ride of joy. 

  
Sighing, Eda pushed a grey lock of hair back in place that had fallen during her previous fit of laughter and tears. “Sorry, sis, but you knew how this works. Give Stanley a kiss for me,” She muttered with her chin held high from the owl, though still clutched in her arms. The only ones she had ever truly cared for were now dead. It was a feeling like no other. Grief and ecstasy going hand in hand to make the most delectable cocktail. She was addicted. Unfortunately, this was her last ride on that. But she would gladly sink her fangs into the despair the students were going to feel further into her game. She needed to continue the ride into despair. It didn’t matter how she got it. Losing Lilith now was just the beginning. Once again, the tears fell from her golden eyes while her smile returned. She had an ache in her heart from the loss of her beloved older sister. But it was the best ache she could have. Already growing bored, Eda turned back to the monitors to watch what they’d do next. She had a feeling who was dying next, but wouldn’t indulge that just yet. This was a game of chance. She was just waiting for the gamble.


	2. Premeditated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Lilith's fault.  
> She should have known Eda wasn't to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a prequel and pov switch of the first chapter because I'm a sucker for this AU.

“You… you won’t let me die, right, Edalyn? In the game?” A young, blue-haired girl asked her sister as they walked through the halls of Hexside. The rest of their class ( save for Luz and Viney ) were working on the coverings to each way outside the school given the climate outside, but the sisters decided to walk and check on the progress of everything. Eda stopped in her tracks, groaning for a moment before shooting a false smile to her sister, “Of course not, Lily! I kinda need you for this whole shebang. And besides- we’re sisters. Dumb as it sounds, I like having you around.” A perfect lie that clearly eased Lilith. Eda did love Lilith. Which was exactly why she needed to die. Lilith thought the plan was for her to portray her sister in the game while she really was the one behind the Owlberts, running the entire gig while she held an alibi for her sister. How could Eda be the mastermind when she was right there? By the time Eda would reveal herself, it would just be her and Lilith standing to revel in the despair they caused and inflicted upon the world with the series. They would be televising the entire thing. No one could resist it. But Eda had a different plan. She didn’t know how yet, but she knew Lilith would die. It was necessary for her too. How else was she going to experience the despair of losing a sister?

Lilith didn’t need to know that yet.

For the first time in quite a while, Lilith felt comfortable leaning against her sister as they walked. There wasn’t much affectionate touching between them, only the occasions where Eda would smack Lilith around which Lilith would never argue with. She didn’t hate it when her sister did that. The taller of the two tensed for only a moment, her smile fading before returning to make sure her sister didn’t suspect anything. “Thank you, Edalyn,” She murmured from her place against her sister’s side. She could only hope Eda was going to spare her. The younger of the two was never predictable. She did anything to feel despair and have a good time getting it and she knew all too well about her fantasies of killing her. She would let her do it, but she didn’t want her demise unwarranted during their game. Not when they worked so hard to put it together. Despair wasn’t as important to Lilith as it was to Eda, but she’d be damned if she didn’t go through it all with her. That was what they did. The Clawthornes went hand in hand in despair and hope. 

Lilith was ready to walk through Hell for Eda, but could her sister confidently say the same?

No. She couldn’t. Eda was a firm believer in the philosophy of “every man for himself”. It just so happened that everyone wanted to dote on her. Especially her sister. Lilith was eager to please her little sister. She had been for years. She was desperate to be relevant and liked. It didn’t matter how she came by it. In Lilith’s eyes, she wasn’t worthy of living unless she was serving someone like her sister. She practically worshipped Eda in ways she really probably shouldn’t. Those feelings weren’t returned by Eda. Eda was repulsed by Lilith. It was mind-boggling to her how easily she took to being so submissive. She was a lapdog waiting to be coddled or beat. She didn’t seem to care which. Neither did Eda. She was more than willing to do both to get her way. That’s why she was currently letting the poor thing lean on her while they walked. It would make her more likely to do something for her later. She’d do it regardless, but now she had a reason to. Like a debt. Eda loved that about her sister.

After so long, she got tired of having Lilith lean on her and shrugged her away before moving to stand in front of her, facing her. Of course, the quick movement made her grey bangs fly in her eyes. Grey hair and she was barely an adult. She used to have lovely orange hair, but due to reasons she hated even thinking about her hair turned a strange grey. With a short huff, she looked to her sister. “Those freaks are almost done bolting up the school and after that, we give them some time to get comfortable before getting the game started. I’m gonna put you in charge of taking care of our good pal Mr. Blight! There’s only room for me and Owlbert, duh!” Giggled out Eda, her hands moving to her face in fists while her voice changed to a higher pitch. The more innocent personality. Lilith only cleared her throat, snapping Eda out of that headspace fast to her deadpan tone. “Yeah and you. Gee, sis, what a way to ruin the moment.”

If only she could take a hint. She must have known Eda was going to kill her in cold blood. Eda sure as hell had been attempting since they were reunited at the airport, throwing that grenade in her champagne glass in the limousine after trying to stab her with an ice pick. It was obvious how she craved it. The despair of her twin sister dying at her hands would be enough to send her into a manic state for days and let her live out the rest of her pathetic life on a high of grief and ecstasy. That was what she needed. Lilith should have known that and deep down? Deep down she did. But she tried to run from that awful truth down to the last minute.

“You promise?” Blue eyes met golden for the question. A grin appeared on Eda’s lips, moving her hands behind her back to cross her fingers as she nodded, “I promise.” It was a beautiful lie.

* * *

“Shut it, furball! I’m not playing juror if that means risking my life, sorry ‘bout it!” Cried a girl with grey hair, her hands stretched behind her for emphasis. The owl before her continued to groan and yell. She wasn’t playing by the rules. She was making it too easy to take her out. Somewhere in the belly of Hexside, the mastermind was grinning. Owlbert was standing not too far from ‘Edalyn’, continuing to tell her off, “Now, now, baby, don’t try to touch me. Against the rules to touch the principal of this fine establi-” He was cut off by a heeled boot covering his mouth. She really shouldn’t have done that. “I’m sorry, you were saying?” She _really_ shouldn’t have done that. There was a distant sound of metal scraping beneath the floors as the stuffed owl managed to speak once more, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The girl above him looked confused for only a moment before she could see in her peripherals the metal spears bursting out of the floor. She choked on her breath as she felt the various spears entering her body through her torso and thighs. The cold metal was met with hot blood, canceling out the sensation. Eda had really done it. She promised.

Her hands were stiff in front of her, hovering around the metal sticking out of her torso. “H-Huh? This wasn’t… supposed to… Why… me?” She barely had time to say her final words before the spears retracted. Never had the students surrounding her seen so much blood at once. It began to spray and pour as the spears left her body and she sank to the gym floor. A dot of red landed on the tip of Luz Noceda’s shoe. She never got to tell her how she felt. At the sight, Viney buried her face into Luz’s coat while Skara shrieked. Amity looked onto the sight of the girl’s fallen body. So lifeless, so betrayed. Owlbert had already moved back to the podium where he now used his wings to brush himself off. “That, dear students, is what happens when ya don’t listen to me! Tried to warn her- tsk. Clean up on aisle four!” The Ultimate Swimming Pro, Willow Park, began to yell with her eyes brimming with tears, “You insensitive monster!” The owl, of course, ignored her cries. “Anyway, now you know the rules! Nya, nya, nya, see you later, pipsqueaks!” With his closing statement, he left in seconds, flying back to wherever he continued to hide. 

Promises were for the weak. Eda had always known Lilith was too naive for her own good. If anything she had just done her a favor. Poor dear. Didn’t even go out looking her best. There could only be one Clawthorne and it was going to be Eda. Lilith knew that. Really, she shouldn’t have been all that surprised. Oh well. 

_“Sorry, sister, but you knew how this works. Give Stanley a kiss for me.”_


End file.
